The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera hybrid and given the cultivar name of ‘Fire Chief’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Fire Chief’ originated from a planned breeding cross between Heuchera 834-7, a proprietary unreleased plant, as the seed parent, and Heuchera 766-4, a proprietary unreleased plant, as the pollen parent. Compared to the seed parent the new cultivar has darker foliage and a light rather than a heavy veil. Compared to the pollen parent the new cultivar has a lighter veil and red rather than purple black leaves. Compared to Heuchera ‘Peach Flambé’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,195), the new cultivar has red purple foliage tones rather than peach amber. There are no comparable foliage color Heuchera on the market.
This new Heuchera is distinguished by:                1. red to deep burgundy medium sized leaves,        2. bicolor red purple and light pink flowers on short flowering stems,        3. a compact habit,        4. excellent vigor,        5. and excellent tolerance to heat and humidity.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.